Demountable buildings are typically permanent or semi-permanent structures which are used in activities requiring on site equipment and/or personnel for extended periods of time. These types of facilities are required in activities such as mining, construction, exploration, research, emergency services, aid organisations and armed services operations.
Permanent or semi-permanent structures of the prior art are erected at the site, and the various utilities such as power and water supply are shipped in separately. This approach has proven impractical in many cases particularly where the locations are remote and/or there is no readily available water or power supply in these regions. This has not only created problems in providing living and working conditions in these regions, but also makes construction of the actual facilities problematic.
Accordingly, it is an aim of this invention to provide an improved demountable building which ameliorates these problems and which is more easily installed and maintained, particularly in remote locations.